warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Archangel/Sandbox
Introduction Operation Archangel is War Commander's 15th '[[Special Event|'Special Even't]]. As with previous events, Commanders are challenged to complete increasingly difficult stages of battle against a Rogue Faction. For each successful stage completed the Player is awarded 'Event Experience Points which may be used to purchase Special Units that are otherwise not obtainable. Link to Official Kixeye Forum Post on Event : Operation: Halcyon Event Information New Event Prizes The new Units being introduced to the Event Shop in Operation Archangel are as follows: Units unavailable this Event: Elite Heavy Gunner, Elite Shock Tank, Gladiator and Elite Gladiator. Basic Play Information *'Each Player will have a Special Rogue Faction Base adjacent to their own base. ' This Rogue base may only be attacked by the player who's is attached to it. *'To complete each a Standard Stage the player must fully destroy the Rogue Base. ' This means all structures must be completely destroyed. The player may take as much time to do this as is needed with no restrictions on the amount of times they may start and stop an attack *'BONUS STAGES. '''Some stages will have special Hellipads which give' Bonus XP''' when destroyed. However to earn this XP the player must destroy the Hellipads on the FIRST ATTACK, within 3 minutes and 30 seconds. *'The Special Units may be purchased during the event. '''As the player acquires XP they may at any time during and up to 48 hours after the end of the event, chose to spend it on one of the new Units in the Event Shop. Also available in the Event Shop are all past Event Units with the exception of the Units form the Event that immediately preceded this one, Operation Frontline. *'The Event ends in one of two ways for a Player.' First, if the' Official Event Clock''' expires. The event runs for a limited time of 5 days after which time the Special Rogue Base will be removed from the map. Second, the Player reaches a Stage that he or she can not defeat thus forcing them to resign from the Event. Additional Information * Son of Saints faction ceased operations with the start of Operation Archangel. * Highway Zealots faction was introduced in Operation Archangel. * A'rchangel' ''is the first event with a progressive 'Event XP Award. For each level completed the ''Event XP Award'' is increased by'' '''20 to 40 XP'' until the maximum 13000 XP per wave is reached at Wave 40. * In Previous Special Events Bonus XP was awarded by completing a separated Bonus Stage. For Archangel the Bonuses were integrated into the normal stages. The player is awarded for accomplishing a specific task, in this case destroying a number of Helipads, in a an allotted time while finishing the rest of the stage as normal. Levels carrying the Bonuses are sporadically placed as the player proceeds up the levels. * Due to many players experiencing multiple bugs with the Archangel, Kixeye Extended the Event by 24 hours as well as providing 50% Faster Unit Build Times for several days. External Links * Kixeye Forum (06/06/13) - Operation: Archangel - ( Official ) - Event Briefing * Kixeye Forum (06/06/13) - Operation: Archangel Official Discussion Thread - ( Official ) - Event Discussion Quotes Gallery wctech.png operationarchangel.PNG 581276 338873936242125 622428536 n.jpg ghghdgh.PNG ArchangleAD.jpg 0iLrbLf.jpg gsdg.PNG|Event Started fsagfsdgsdf.PNG|Event's how to play sgs.PNG|Attack their bases Archangel(Base&Player).jpg|Event Base Attached to a Player Archangel-HelipadInstructions.png|Bonus Instructions Archangel-Helipad.png|Helipad Video Navigation